The objective of this Clinical Cancer Education Program (CANCEP) is to develop and present a cohesive and comprehensive multidisciplinary educational program in clinical oncology. The primary goal of CANCEP is to provide graduate physicians who are well trained in the integrated approach to the treatment of the patient with cancer, but the education of nurses, paramedical health personnel and lay persons and the continuing education of practicing physicians are also included within the objectives of CANCEP. Close liaison is maintained with programs of basic and clinical investigation in order to insure the timely application of the fruits of cancer research for the benefit of the cancer patient. The specific objectives of CANCEP include increasing the visibility of clinical oncology in Vanderbilt Medical Center and in the community and stimulating increasing interest in and understanding of the fundamental nature of cancer and its diagnosis, treatment and control; further developing and refining the highly structured Core Curriculum of lectures, seminars and conferences that deals with various aspects of cancer, which is directed primarily at providing a basic fund of knowledge for medical students; developing further an Elective Curriculum consisting of a full array of associated clinical cancer programs within Vanderbilt Medical Center, which is designed to complement the Core Curriculum for medical students, house staff, predoctoral CANCEP Clinical Assistants and post-residency CANCEP Clinical Associates; and the presentation of on-campus courses and seminars and outreach programs to the medical community of the mid-South area which Vanderbilt serves in order to enable the practicing physician to keep abreast of current developments in clinical oncology.